chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Expected events
'CURRENT YEAR - 364.M41' Recurring Events The following events are likely to happen every new Terran year. Depending on specific circumstances some events may not always happen: *Chapter loses 1d3% heresy *If it is the last year of a decade, the Chapter Seance takes place. During this period also the new batch of geneseed is generated based on guidelines. *Chapter gains Wealth from the taxes & resources from the Realm *Chapter events occur based on 1d100 (may be modified for additional dice) *Sector events occur based on 1d100 (may be modified for additional dice) *Galactic-level events occur based on 1d100 (may be modified for additional dice) Scheduled Events The expected events for the Ghosts of Retribution : *350.M41 = Fuckwads Brother Captains Brethorius and Macedon will return from their dickwaving survival contest on Sictix *351.M41 = Trianon will return with Haran Dreifus and the Reverent Spirit. *351.M41 = Construction of Vardan Cybernetics Indutry will be complete (T2 gold mine built, Refinery built, and fuel mine upgraded to T2) *351.M41 = Magos Hadrian will have completed his planning for the netrualisation of the Folkvangr volcanoes. *352.M42 - Black Templars warship Sanctimus will pass through Sector Deus *352.M41 = Dresos Kand will finish his sentence. *352.M41 = Alderon Belladon will have finished examining the Golden Statue & its Power Sword. *352.M41 = 500 Power armour suits will be delivered *352.M41 = Xyptus returns with the results of his search into the Belisarian Heirs *352.M41 = Operation Mole is completed. *352.M41 = Order of the Ionian Tempest's training in Operation Tempest will be complete. *353.M41 = Operation White Emissary will be complete. *353.M41 = Trianon and Hunter Squadron Alpha finish tracking down the attackers of the Dominus convoy. *353.M41 = Chapter Master will attend Lord Admiral Hagen's 100th birthday celebrations on Kinteros *354.M41 = 2 Gladius-class Frigates will be delivered to the Chapter from Nestorium. *354.M41 = Raven Guard Chapter Master Corvin Severax will meet with Chapter Master on Hefaistos. *354.M41 = Nerial's full rejuvenation will be complete. *354.M41 = Ixadiel will reach Wuxide Craftworld. *354.M41 = Drey Kasting will arrive to see the Belisarian Heirs. *354.M41 = The High Lords of Terra will announce that the Mormarkian quarantine will be lifted. *355.M41 = Response from the Raven Guard for sending them great crusade-era geneseed and armour will arrive. *355.M41 = 3 teleportaria will arrive. *355.M41 = Morbid and the Fourth Company will return from Operation Tidebreaker. * 356.M41 = 3 Chaplains (1 Deathwisher), 9 Apothecaries and Librarians Vortigan and Laxenos will be ready. 9 techmarines (including Praxis) will be ready. * 356.M41 = 110W repayment from Mormark for investment into construction of Strasse Astartes. * 357.M41 = 2 Gladius-class Frigates will be delivered to the Chapter from Nestorium. * 357.M41 = Next expected geneseed harvest. * 357.M41 = Visit to Adeptus Astra Telepathica to attain more Librarian Aspirants * 357.M41 = San Larion Safeguard force returns along with reward from inquisition for their service. * 358.M41 = Horus Heresy secret letters deciphered * 358.M41 = Alderon Belladon will have finished researching Deidara Ursus' origins. * 358.M41 = An Arbites Precinct will finish construction on Varda * 358.M41 = Spy Network Nobility (60%) will be formed. * 358.M41 = Spy Network Tyranus (23%) Focus +10 will be formed. * 359.M41 = Artoria's tribute to the Chapter ends * 359.M41 = 105W return on Amasec trade investment * 359.M41 = Magos Fram's investigations into tuskbear mutation on Lemuria will be complete, and the marine squad attached to him will return, along with any observations of questionable behaviour on Fram's part. * 359.M41 = Spy Network Nobility will report on their observations of Deidara Ursus. * 360.M41 = Captain Macedon will return from his full limb replacement procedure on Medusa with the Iron Hands. * 360.M41 = 1 Gladius-class Frigate will be delivered to the Chapter from Nestorium. * 360.M41 = Spy Network Adamantis (45%), Spy Network Ecclesiarchy (45%) and Spy Network Core Worlds (31%) will be formed. * 360.M41 = Klementhos will finish testing & analysing the spook recovered from Deidara Ursus' stash ( Roll here ). * 361.M41 = Operation Hidden Bounty expected to have located the weapons cache on Wladistan * 361.M41 = Seran will have finished restoring the suit of terminator armor recovered by the CEF. *362.M41 = Krieg 128th will leave the service of the Ghosts of Retribution. *362.M41 = Operation Stormchaser will have results to report. *363.M41 = Triot Relief Operation due to begin. The Chapter pledged 3 companies. *363.M41 = Sword Squadron Alpha will return from recovering Elegion and Vectus from the Ghoul Stars, and their meeting with the Death Spectres. (Diplomacy roll found here) *363.M41 = A soul word is received from Alexander Kerr. "Chapter Master, we must speak. I have been entrusted with something that belongs to your Chapter." *363.M41 = 1 Gladius-class Frigate will be delivered to the Chapter from Nestorium *363.M41 = Spy Network (75%) Focus +10 will be formed. *XXX.M41 = Alderon Belladon will report the results of his research into the Styrian Triarchy upon the launch of crusade against Subsector Mortis (Roll here). *365.M41 = The Divine Dividend will complete her refit and Captain Axarius Locke will complete his training. *365.M41 = 9 Thunderhawks will be delivered to the Chapter. *365.M41 = Techmarine Tiberius will return from his Artisan training on hallowed Mars. *366.M41 = Anti-Orbital Guns II will be completed on Varda *366.M41 = The date that a Mormarkian soothsayer predicted a great tragedy would befall the chapter. *367.M41 = The enormous expansion of the Order of Bloody Tears Convent of Saint Evangelion on Tachion Primaris will be complete. *368.M41 = Varda Orbital Dock will finish upgrading to an Orbital Station. A Schola Progenium will be complete on Varda *368.M41 = Averon Birg will complete his research into investment options on Triot *369.M41 = 10 Apothecaries will complete training. *370.M41 = Tribute to the Chapter from the Merchant League. 100w variable. *370.M41 = 3 Librarian Aspirants and 10 Techmarines will complete their training *375.M41 = Mormarkian Isolation will be over. *381.M41 = Mucranoid will be functional throughout the entire Chapter. *399.M41 = The Strike Cruiser Aegis Dei will be completed. *399.M41 = Nestorian Learners will receive a hearing on Mars. *circa 430M41 = Protheran climate will completely fail and it will go into an ice age''' ''' stopped *430.M41 = Contract with Merchant League over Vardan Gas will expire. *430.M41 = Possible return of the 3rd Company. * 440.M41 = The edict bannining the Iron Monks from entering Vardan system for a 100 years, expires. Events Archive *324.M41 = Captain Merkon should return from his search for recruits. *325.M41 = Mormark should be invaded by enemy of apocalyptic proportions. *328.M41 = Nestorian Exploration Force on Mormark will finish it's task of cleaning up the planet from toxic and nuclear waste. *330.M41 = Merchant League expects to receive first shipments of gas and minerals from Varda. *330.M41 = Ceiron will leave your service. *333.M41 = We will receive 9 geneseed due to Klementhos' experimentation on volunteers from the 5th company. *335.M41 = We will receive 28 wealth from our loan to Merchant League. *335.M41 = The year Dreidor predicted he will have defeated the prisoner rebellion on Kruun. *336.M41 = Farseer Adriel will awake from her coma. *336.M41 = Protheran climate will be restored to the state it was before the Defence of Prothera. *337.M41 = Next expected geneseed harvest. *338.M41 = Kentauros will return from transporting goods to Prothera along with 70W. *338.M41 = Rogue Trader Alexander Kerr plans to depart Sector Deus for Sector Corgus. He has invited Chapter Master to meet with him upon Folkvangr before he departs. *340.M41 = Elegion and his 9 marines might return from Deathwatch. *340.M41 = The Kentauros will return from Mars with the parts and knowledge required to repair the weather cathedral on Prothera. *340.M41 = Lord General raises the 1st Vitalitas Regiment upon Vitalitas *340.M41 = Alexander Kerr and his vessel are feared to be lost to the warp after two scheduled astropathic status reports are not received. *342.M41 = We should recieve gifts from the High Lords of Terra -Krieg 128th- *342.M41 = Appeal date for the crew of "Strongback" during the Betrayal at Varda. *342.M41 = Hunter Squadron Alpha will be completed for the Chapter. *342.M41 = Astropathic distress signal from trade ship 'Faithful Mule'. Ship claims to have encountered 'Reverent Spirit' & 'Disintegrator' in the Rho-320 system of Subsector Aeternus before conducting an emergency warp jump in late 341.M41 *342.M41 = Mid-year. Rogue Trader Anastasia Barbaross contacts Ghosts of Retribution for permission to construct an orbital dock above Varda. *342.M41 = 10th Month. Tibor Slauter slain during a minor slave revolt upon a Slauter-owned space station above Quitania. Rogue Trader Anastasia Barbaross reportedly wounded after being caught leaving the young Slauter's compound during the revolt. *343.M41 = 60 Jump Packs and 10 Devastator Heavy Weapons will be constructed. *343-346.M41 = 2 new Strike Cruisers will be delivered to the Chapter (possible names: Spectre, Venator....) More pseudo-latin names: Vae Victus (Woe to the Defeated), Opus Imperator (Emperor's Work), Invictus Corvum (Undefeatable Raven), Imperator Vult (The Emperor Wills It), Pacem Mortis (the Peace of Death), Pax Sepulchrum (Peace of the Grave/Sepulchre), Scuto Divini (Divine Shield), Scuto Corvum (Raven's Shield), Corvus Spiritum (Raven's Spirit) *343.M41 = Xyptus presents you with the results of his investigation on Ecclisiarchal Priests. * 344.M41 = 4th Month. Rouge Trader Anastasia Barbaross has a bounty of 12 million thrones placed upon her head. Her underling, Philippa Hildegarde, has a lesser bounty of 6 million thrones placed upon her head. The source of the bounty is officially unknown, but orders to kill or capture both women circulate among Battlefleet Deus. * 344.M41 = 4th Month. Ghosts of Retribution receive orders to seize all assets of Anastasia Barbaross in the Varda and Folkvangr systems in the name of Larion Ursus. Confusion results when administrators of the Barbaross Dynasty produce documents showing that Verica Barbaross in fact owns the assets as of two weeks prior. Folkvangr cites a clause of their contract with the Barbaross Dynasty and reclaims the holdings under breach of contract. *345.M41 = 1st, 2nd & 3rd Vardan PDF Regiments will be ready *345.M41 = Terraforming on Karn Dereg should be complete and they will have sufficient crop production to pay their entire tithe with Agri. *345.M41 = Klementhos emerges from his lab on Mormark to give a report on his most recent experimentation to correct errors in the Chapter geneseed. His efforts on the Mucranoid Gland correction may or may not yield useful results. *345.M41 = Strike Cruiser Morbid arrives at Barivia, in Sector Paxia. Operation Tidebreaker begins. *345.M41 = Quest Event hits Deus... *345.M41 = Magos Voughtius will have completed the repairs to her tank in the Tombstone. *347.M41 = Raven Guard Doctrine will come into effect *347.M41 = 45 Scouts will be ready *mid 347.M41 = Transport Ship Pale Raven should arrive at The Iron Phoenix and deliver its cargo *347.M41 = Next expected geneseed harvest. *348.M41 = Agri-complex on Varda will be complete Category:Meta